


The Childhood He Never Had

by LIKEABOSS1234



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison loves her boys., Five being adorable, Five needs love, Gen, He gets it, Homophobic Language, Klaus and Five are good brothers, mentions to Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: After the apocalypse is over, the Hargreeves want Five to have a better childhood and decide to give it to him.





	The Childhood He Never Had

   Five lies on his bed. He stares at the ceiling and thinks about all his equations. That is until Allison walks into the room. Since they changed the timeline, Vanya didn't want to be anywhere near them so she moved to Europe, Ben still died and Allison never got her throat sliced. She sits on the edge of his bed and he sits up to meet her eye. 

   "Hey, the boys and I have been talking and we were wondering if there was anything you wanted to do since we saved the world and the apocalypse isn't going to happen?" Allison asks the boy. 

   "I wouldn't be so sure the world is safe-" Allison cuts Five off.

    "Even if we're not sure, you need a break. Five, you went through literal hell all by yourself for years. You didn't get a childhood. The boys, Vanya and I did. It wasn't great, but at least we had something and we got through it together. You ran out when you were 13 and we never saw you again. I was upset, I wanted the baby of the family back. I want you to have a childhood, Five," Allison smiles, with sadness in her eyes.

   "I'm a 58 year old man. I don't need a childhood. Also I'm not the baby of the family," Five says, secretly hoping,though, Allison wouldn't give on it. 

   "You have the mind of a 58 year old man, but you're in a 13 year old's body. You do need a childhood, everyone needs a childhood. Also, you technically are the baby of the family. You were born at 10:00 p.m. on that day and that makes you the youngest," Allison says, giggling fondly. 

   Five rolls his eyes, secretly grinning and being happy at the premise of having a childhood and not being cooped up in a house like he would've been with Reginald. "We should go get a bunch of donuts, candy and pizza," Five says, showing Allison his smile. 

"Of course. If it will make you happy," Five nods. Allison and him had always had a weird relationship. She'd be nice to him when they were alone but if the others were around she was always talking to either Luther or Diego and would pay Five no mind. It always made him upset because despite the fact he would try to talk to Vanya, she was always annoyed because he had powers and she didn't. Allison did have powers, but would ignore him and he really just wanted an 'older' sister. 

"Ok I'll go tell the other boys. Put on either Ben's or Klaus's old clothes," Allison tells him. She leaves the room and Five goes to Klaus's room. He finds a plain black hoodie that's way too big for him and a pair of faded blue jeans and puts them on. He rolls up the pants legs to be cuffs and the goes to Ben's old room to grab a pair of shoes since he knew they were the same size when they were younger.

Five walks downstairs and is greeted by Klaus nearly yelling "Awwww!"

"He looks so adorable and tiny. Oh my goodness," Klaus goes to ruffle his hair, but his hand is caught and twisted by Five. 

"Don't even think about it," Five says. This just makes Klaus think Five is even more adorable, but obviously he doesn't say anything.

They get into Diego's car and drive to the nearest 7/11. Klaus get out running inside, followed shortly by Five. Klaus gets about twenty bags of various chips, 3 Milky Ways and a 12 pack of Dr. Peppers. Luther gets three various chocolate bars, a Coke Slurpee and a can of Pringles. Five gets a coffee, a few 3 Musketeers bars, powdered donuts, starbursts jellybeans and 3 of the Starbucks drinks you put in your fridge. Allison just got a coffee and a Hershey bar. Diego didn't get anything. They get back to the car and threw their things in the back with Five, Allison and Klaus. Five falls asleep on Klaus's shoulder after drinking his coffee so they quickly stop and get donuts and pizza and then drive home. 

   "Five, buddy, Five. Wake up," Diego says, when they get there. 

   "Shhh. He's the devil when he's awake and he's just so sweet and adorable now. I'll bring him inside and then we can wake him up to eat," Klaus says, picking up his brother. The boy was very skinny and light. There was no doubt he was underweight for the age he looked to be. He probably needed to go to the doctor to make sure he was okay. Spending 45 years alone in a post apocalyptic world without anyone, especially doctors, probably meant anytime Five got sick or hurt, he would just walk it off and hope not to die.

   "How is he so calm and still?" Allison wonders aloud,"He's been through so much shit, you would think he had nightmares."

   "He does, but not when he knows we're around. He trusts us, I think at least, and knows he's safe. At night when he's alone in his room,though, he's not as lucky. You guys all have downstairs bedrooms so you probably don't hear the crying and screaming. It's unbearable to see our brother who is so sarcastic and cynical to be so vulnerable and sad," Klaus explains as they walk to their house from the car. 

   "Oh my gosh, I never knew that happened. I feel so bad," Allison runs her fingers through Five's hair.

"It was even worse when we were kids. Anytime he would train with Dad and he made him jump to many times, he would get all twitchy and on edge. Ben and I would stay up together on those days and wait to hear him scream or cry and inevitably it would always happen. Jumping made him really anxious, thinking he would jump too far away and not be able to get back. Ironic that it actually happened like that," Klaus says. Allison opened the door for him and they brought Five to the living room where everyone else was with the pizza and donuts. 

"Oh my. Poor thing," Allison says. Klaus lays Five down and shakes him awake. Five sits and stretches his little arms, yawning. 

   "What?" He says, with a hint of being pissed off in his voice.

"There's pizza and donuts, if you're hungry," Allison say. Five notices the pizza in front of him and eats like there's no tomorrow. He then starts eating donuts, too, and looks like he's gonna be sick but he keeps going happily along. He probably hasn't eaten well in many years. 

   "Hey, bud. You don't look so good," Diego points out. 

   "I'm fine. It's just really good," Five says. He looks up at his brother with large eyes. It's quite adorable. Diego decides to not say anything after that.

   Five goes up to his room immediately after he finishes eating and saying goodnight to everybody. He loved his siblings despite what anyone says, he just has his own way of showing it. 

   "I think we need to send him to school. He needs to have a normal childhood and that includes friends and stuff," Diego says,"He'll start to hate us if we only keep him here while trying to give him a good childhood." 

   "Diego's right. We should ask him to see if he wants to and go from there," Allison says. They all look at her to go do it. She looks at them curiously. "Why should I have to do it?"

   "You're sweet and if it doesn't work, you can use your 'I heard a rumor'thing," Diego says. Allison sighs and starts heading up the stairs.

   "Five? Can I come in?" Allison hears a tiny 'yes' in return and walks in the door. Five is sitting on the seat of the bay window in his room, covered by a blanket and reading the Harry Potter series. "When did you get those?"

   "Vanya sent them and told me to read them. I really like them," Five says, not taking his attention off the book. Allison felt a slight pang of jealousy at the relationship Five and Vanya had. She walks over and sits in a chair beside the bay window. 'Here goes nothing,' She thinks.

   "Hey, how would you feel about going to school? Like actual school? We figured that if we raised you completely by yourself, you'd start to hate us," Five looks at her like she's crazy.

"Hell no, I'm not going to school. I'm not surrounding myself with various stupid people purposely," He argues. 

"Five, language. It'll be good for you. You'll meet people your age and maybe make some friends," Allison says, trying to talk him into it. She really didn't want to use her powers on him.

"People my age are going to be 58 if you didn't remember. Those kids are idiots," Five raises his voice. He really didn't want to do this. He was happy he'd be able to have a childhood, but he definitely didn't want to go to school.

   "Five, calm down," Five, in fact, did not calm down. He just kept arguing with her. "I didn't want to do this," Allison mutters,"I heard a rumor you weren't going to fight me about going to school." 

   Five suddenly stops arguing and says,"Ok, I guess I'll go. It's not like I really have a choice." 

Allison smiles at him, but feels so bad about using her powers on her most vulnerable, at the moment, brother. He would never say he needs help but he does. "Ok, well tomorrow we'll go get you clothes,"Allison says.

   Five nods and Allison leaves. As she closes the door, she sees that Five is moving to his bed, very tiredly. She makes sure he's asleep then goes back downstairs. "He's out for the night. We're gonna need to get him new clothes tomorrow since our old ones don't really fit him." 

   "That's fine. I've been needing some new skirt and such," Klaus says. He looks at Diego, knowing they were probably going to have to pretend to be married and be Five's dads. They both knew it was going to happen. Ever since Kenny's mom thought they were his dads, many more people had noticed, too. It just kind of made sense.

Later   
Five wakes up from a nightmare. He sees all his family dead on the ground. He doesn't scream, he just cries and breathes really hard. Klaus walks past and hears the crying. He knocks on the door and hears, through a watery voice, "Go away." 

"No, I'm coming in," Klaus says then sighs,"Damn being sober sucks." 

He walks in and Five is on the ground, shaking and sobbing. Klaus immediately runs over to him and hugs him, expecting to be pushed off. He doesn't get pushed off,though. The other boy hugs him so tight that he's scared he'll crush him. 

"Klaus, it was so bad," Five cries. Klaus picks him up and lays him on the bed. He then starts looking for Five's old teddy bear and baby blanket while Five clutches his hand as if it was his tether to reality. He finds the things under the bed and hands them to Five.

Klaus moves to sit beside Five. "I get it," Five looks at him confused,"How time travel can affect you."

"What do you mean?" Five asks,"How could you possibly know what that's like?"

"When I went back in time, I went when the Vietnam War was going on. 1968, to be exact. Stayed there for nearly a year, fought on the front lines. I was so confused. When it first happened, I ended up in a tent filled with soldiers. I met this guy though," Klaus pulls a small photo out of his pocket and passes it to Five,"His name was Dave. He was the nicest, most good looking and sweetest guy I've ever met, and he liked me, too. He kissed me when no one was looking and especially when they were around. I loved him so much. He died and I still have night mares. I saw him die and his body was right next to me." 

By this time, Klaus had started crying. Five made him lay down beside him and they fell asleep.

Flashback(they're about 6)  
Five rubs his bruised cheek and wraps his cut open arm. He had been beat by his dad for talking at the dinner table. Ben and Klaus walk into his room. "Oh my gosh," Ben says. 

"Did he cut your arm?" Klaus asks at the exact same time.

"He took the knife I was using and drug it down my arm," The other boys frown. 

"Do you want us to get Mom or Pogo?" Five shakes his head, but doesn't mention why.

Ben sat beside him and starts to take care of his cut arm by going and getting peroxide to put in his cut. He puts it in the cut, which causes Five to wince. Klaus takes over trying to make him laugh and smile.  
"Why didn't the skeleton cross the road? He didn't have the guts to do it," Five giggles.

"Ok I just finished," Ben says and moves to let Five see his wrapped arm. Five smiles. 

Back to the present(The next day)  
Allison goes to wake up the boys. She starts at Luther's because it's the closest, then Diego. She then goes upstairs. She goes to Klaus' room first and sees he's not in there. She then goes to Five and opens the door to see Klaus' arm protectively wrapped around Five's small body, who is clutching a teddy bear and a baby blanket.

"Hey guys, it's time to wake up," Allison says. She smiles at them, knowing Five probably had a nightmare,"I made waffles."

Klaus hurriedly gets up and runs downstairs. Five stays sleeping. Allison walks over to him and shakes his shoulder, gently.

"Hey," She says,"It's time to wake up."

Five looks at her and grudgingly gets up, desperately needing coffee. Allison couldn't help, but find it adorable. Him sulking in his cuffed pajamas because they're way to big.

"I made waffles, if you want them after coffee then we have to go shopping," Allison says. 

They walk downstairs and Diego and Klaus are sitting next to each other and Luther is sitting across from them. 

"Hey, Five. Do you have any names you like for school?" Luther asks. 

"I've always really liked Frankie or Frank," Five says. 

"I like that name," Diego says. Everyone agrees. 

They eat their waffles and talk about how they are going to Five the childhood he, and they, never got. After breakfast, they get into Diego's car. Diego and Klaus sit in the front, Five sat in the middle with Luther on one side of him and Allison on the other. They were all going to get clothes, but mostly Five. They were going to have to get school supplies, but first they decide they were going to wait until after they meet his teachers. Allison found a school a few blocks away from the house they were currently living in. Their mom and Pogo still lived since Vanya didn't explode the house so they owned the academy and the kids owned their own house.

   Everyone gets out of the car. Klaus is so excited at the prospect of shopping he's basically running into the mall. Diego and Luther are walking a little bit behind Klaus and Five is behind them. Allison is at the very back. Five gets about 15 or so hoodies, 12 pairs of jeans, a few pairs of shorts, about 30 graphic tees and then plaint shirts. He also gets 2 pairs of converse, white low tops and black high tops, and then a pair of classic vans in black. 

Klaus gets makeup, nail polish, some various lengthen skirts, many crop tops, tight pants(both leather and denim), a few dresses and 3 pairs of boots. He also gets female clothes that are Five's size, just in case, like dresses, skirts and such. While they're shopping for him, though, a man and his son come up and mutter 'Fags,' at Klaus and Diego. 

Five and Diego did not take kindly to that. "Yeah, so what if we are? One, that's none of your business. Two, you shouldn't judge anyone."

"Aww, little fairies think they can fight back," The man's kid says. 

"Well at least my dads are teaching to me to have class and be a nice person, unlike you and your father," Five says, sweetly yet sarcastically. This shuts the guys up and they scurry off. "Stupid biggots," Five says, quietly. 

Diego gets a bunch of black clothes, Luther doesn't get anything and Allison gets a few dresses, a couple of blouses, 2 skirts and some heels. They leave and put all their stuff in the trunk of Diego's car.

On their way home they decide to get cell phones for everyone. Allison already had a phone, as did Luther, but they got iPhone 8s for Klaus, Diego and Five. They drive home and get everything out. They fold, hang and put everything away. They then back downstairs to talk. "Hey, Five. Do you want us to start calling you Frankie or keep calling you Five when you're here?" Diego asks. 

"Start calling me Frankie that way I'll be used to it," Five says. 

"I always wondered why you never took the name Mom gave you," Klaus says.

"It didn't feel right. Dad wouldn't have called us by the names, we were still only numbers to him so it didn't matter if we had them or not," Five says,"I'm okay with having a name around you guys because I know you will use it." 

"Aww that's so sweet, Frankie," Klaus says, being sure to use the name. Klaus and the others aren't for sure, but they're pretty sure Five smiles at them so they smile too.


End file.
